Seperated but Desperate
by Kori Selene Black
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have long since seperated, but when their 'oldest' daughter pulls her mother back to reunite with her younger twin and father, things get....interesting. (read full summary in profile)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Amaya

One: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Two: All other notes are at bottom of Chapter. Except for this: Full summary inside Profile.  
  
Amaya whistled as she got home, settling her bag by the door. "Okaa-san!" she called out, competing with a blaring radio. She quickly shut the thing off, already starting to get a headache. "OKAA-SAN!"  
  
"Atashi kirai isudemo kanojo bouji," she groaned as she heard noises coming from upstairs. She decided to march up there and interrupt. However disturbing it may be.  
  
"Shimatta...Okaa-san...." This was the third time this week she'd had her boyfriend up here. "Akuryou-San! Okaa-san!" She kicked open the door, finding her mother in a very compromising position with the dark-haired and white eyed man.  
  
"Fakku! Don't you know how to knock, ona?" The man quickly grabbed a sheet, placing it over his still hard manhood.  
  
Amaya thought the gesture unnecessary. "You're dick isn't that big, Akuryou- san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my mother, alone."  
  
"Musume-"  
  
"Okaa-san. It's about school."  
  
"Another fight?"  
  
"Hai, Okaa-san."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Some chikushoume that called me a bastard." Under her breath, she added "Fucking whore."  
  
"Amaya-kun, you really should watch your language."  
  
That one turned a golden eyed glare towards him, pushing her black tipped silver braid off her shoulder. "Do not tell me what to do."  
  
"Kyou-chan-" Kagome was interrupted by a quick kiss as the man stood, still with the sheet around himself. "Mm....You'd best get going, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as that one gathered his clothes with a sigh.  
  
"Yarichen," the younger girl spat as he left.  
  
"AMAYA-CHAN!"  
  
"He is. I don't trust him. He smells weird."  
  
Kagome sighed, getting ready for a shower. "He smells weird because he works as a mechanic during the day, and works the fish-factories at night."  
  
"All I know is that he doesn't smell like fish, and the only grease I smell on him is the grease that oozes from his skin." This was a long standing argument, one the golden eyed girl wasn't about to give up.  
  
"Go start supper, Musume-chan."  
  
As she started the cooking, she pulled out a laptop from its case, powering it up, and connecting for her routine check in with her best friend and penpal.  
  
"Sora-chan......"  
  
NOTES: There will be a lack of formatting at the moment. I don't feel like converting this into an HTML document just for that sake.  
  
TRANSLATIONS: Okaa-san: Mother.  
  
Atashi kirai isudemo kanojo bouji: Roughly means, 'I really hate when she's having sex'. I have not been formally trained in the language, so grammar and all that may be off.  
  
Shimatta: Shit.  
  
Fakku: Fuck  
  
Ona: Woman  
  
Musume: Daughter  
  
chikushoume: Son of a bitch (incredibly funny considering she's referencing a female with that...)  
  
Yarichen: basatard/pimp/something like that. I think the spelling's wrong so I can't recheck it.  
  
-Chan is a name suffix, signifying a loving, close relationship, usually between girls, or something young or cute.  
  
-Kun, name suffix-from girl to guy it means a friendly relationship (from Amaya, it's usually mocking), from guy to girl, it means 'employee/lower- rank'.  
  
-San, suffix, signifies an older friend, with respect. 


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sora

One: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Two: All other notes are at bottom of Chapter.

* * *

Half a world away, and fifteen hours later, Sora was getting home from riding lessons. She could hear water running, and feminine laughter coming from one of the bedrooms. "Father's brought home another girl. Goody. I really need to check my mail, though....I didn't get the chance to talk to Amaya." She quietly made her way to the computer room, signing in to her screename as she pulled the mail from her bag. "More stuff for Kori-I have to hide these. Bills. And still no college letters."  
  
"You have Mail!" A voice chimed. She'd programmed it to mock the AOL voice.  
  
"Poor Amaya." She quickly scanned the later, one ear loosely hanging as the other perked up at the last lines. "'I don't even know what you look like, much less if you're a girl or guy (though I sense girl....) and here I am pouring my feelings out to you.  
  
"'Arigatou, Amaya.' Well, that certainly was interesting." She sent a quick reply, planning for a longer one later, then stood to disappear into her room.  
  
"Sora! Lisa's staying for dinner! D'you wanna start that while we get dressed?"  
  
Or not. "Yes, Father. What do you want?"  
  
"Do you have shrimp, Inu?"  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"We do." Sora ran her hands around the edge of a table, meeting her borderline bored, dark lavender-gray eyes in the mirror. She quickly fixed her silver tipped black locks before her father and his current lover decided to come out. "Boiled, baked, or fried?"  
  
"Boiled sounds good, Sweetie. We'll be down in a moment."  
  
The girl made her way into the gourmet kitchen, pulling the already thawed and peeled shrimp from the fridge, then filled a pot with water before she set it over the range. As it began to boil, she added a seasoning packet, then the shrimp, and started on pasta a dish, as well as the sauces.  
  
Her father entered as she began chopping garlic cloves for the butter and cream sauces. "Smells good, Hun." He grinned at his daughter, before motioning a Bombshell Blonde from behind the partition. "Sora, this is Lisa. A friend."  
  
The girl nodded to the older woman, eyeing her. Under her breath, she murmured "Yeah, friends. Friends with benefits."  
  
She wasn't expecting the light laughter and the gleam in the piercing blue eyes. "Inuyasha, your daughter seems to know you better than that." That earned the woman some points in Sora's eyes. "I'm a cop by profession, but an actress by hopes." Conspiratorially she leaned closer, whispering to the younger girl "Just don't tell him I want to become an action star."  
  
Sora bit back a grin as she made her way over to the stove. "Dad, if you want a particular wine, you'll have to get it yourself. Besides, you know how I just pick one at random."  
  
The golden eyed man grinned, uncorking a bottle after selecting it. "How was the lesson."  
  
A true smile split Sora's face as she recounted her mounted adventures. "Kouga fell off, though. Ayame and I laughed at that."  
  
"Do you think he'll get the trick?"  
  
"Eventually. Until then, he just wraps his tail firmly around his waist and prays that none of his cousins show up."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." By this time, they were eating, joking about school work, and politics, and various other subjects. Gradually, Sora passed an assessment on the relationship. It was a friends-with-benefits deal. Inuyasha and Lisa loved flirting with each other, but also enjoyed the free life too much.  
  
In the computer room, a sound was heard. "That will most likely be my penpal, Amaya. She's had a rough day, yesterday, so I really need to talk to her." She bowed politely to her father and his friend, disappearing into the office and closing the doors behind her.

* * *

NOTES: Let me get this off my chest, people. DO NOT REVIEW SIMPLY TO SAY YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT CONTAINS BAD GRAMMAR, SPELLING, AND IDEAS.  
  
Thank you. Now, as to the reason: I will not mention any names here, simply because I'm not a petty, narcissistic BITCH. but I recieved a Review on the fist chapter that _was_ petty, and judgemental. Let me lay a few things straight:  
  
1. KAGOME IS NOT A SLUT IN THIS STORY. Her idea of love parallels mine in the fact that you can have a healthy relationship even with the physical aspect. If you don't like it, FUCK OFF.  
  
2. AKURYOU IS HERE FOR ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS, NO MORE. He is a vital character to the storyline, and as much as the storyline may be AU the characters are not. Therefore, I couldnot in good concious use a canon male for this particular plot device (and any more information would give the story away.)  
  
3. AND MOST IMPORTANLY. THIS IS A RATED R FIC. NOTE, **_R_**. That does not mean Inu and Kag are taking an innocent walk through the forrest talking about the weather and watching little fluffy pink bunnies. AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE R/SLIGHT LEMON CONTENT, FUCK OFF.  
  
Okay, now that I've probably scared most of you away, I would really like to thank those of you who stuck with me through this rant.  
  
and KAIRA: I really, really appreciate your review. 1 good review will replace a dozen flames. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3: A suprising twist to an innoc...

One: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Two: All other notes are at bottom of Chapter.

* * *

**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Sora, you'd better be here in a few minutes............  
  
**SkyDemon13**: I'm here, Amaya-chan. What's wrong?  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: fucking Akuryou the bastard. He gives me the creeps, and won't let Okaa-san out of his sights, or his arms, or his bed!!!!!! It's getting on my fucking nerves.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: He doesn't smell right, either. Okaa-san says it's because he works as a mechanic by day and a fishery worker by night. But that's not what I'm smellin'.......  
  
**SkyDemon13**: What is it you smell?  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: A rat. And a big one. With rotting teath and a sewage drenched tail. With a side order of eu d'skunk.  
  
**SkyDemon13**: lol. but have you talked to your mother about that?  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: yes. She just shrugs it off. I swear, it's getting on my nerves. Certainly your father isn't as bad as this?  
  
**SkyDemon13**: ::rolling eyes:: Sure. That's why he and his newest friend are up in his room. At least she's okay. She's a cop.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: cop?  
  
**SkyDemon13**: Name of Lisa. Apparently she and my dad are 'friends-with- benefits'  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: ah  
  
**SkyDemon13**: brb  
  
**SkyDemon13**: back  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: YAY  
  
**SkyDemon13**: ::grins:: Which reminds me. In regards to your recent email-  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: ::Blushing:: Erm.......I wasn't really meaning that.......I mean, depression and....erm, yeah...  
  
**SkyDemon13**: It's okay.  
  
**SkyDemon13**: But here's my information: I am female, sixteen, at least 1 quarter dog-demon, if not one half. I have medium long blue-black hair with silver tips, silver ears, and dark lavender-gray eyes.  
  
**SkyDemon13**: I live in New York with my dad. Single, and still looking.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Oo...this is................odd. That's the only word I can think of to describe this.  
  
**SkyDemon13**: Surely you have dog demons in Japan.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Of course we have inu youkai here. I myself am like you, as far as blood. But I have silver hair with black tips and golden eyes. Same silver ears though...............  
  
**SkyDemon13**: holy........  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: shit..........  
  
**SkyDemon13**: Does your mother have dark hair with lavender-grey eyes?  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: ::nods shakily, not trusting her voice:: And your father........he wouldn't happen to have golden eyes, and silver hair and ears?  
  
**SkyDemon13**: When's your birthday.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: may 13  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Sora-chan?  
  
**SkyDemon13**: I'm....here.....I think. This is too much of a coincidence..........Amaya-chan.......I think we inadvertently found out that we're twins.................  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Twins?  
  
**SkyDemon13**: yes.  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: oh...wow........how-Now I REALLY wanna meet you.  
  
**SkyDemon13**: Me too.........do you think you can get an early flight?  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: Maybe........and this just may give Okaa-san an opportunity to find a better man........  
  
**SkyDemon13**: I'd best let you get some sleep....and I need to talk to Father..........  
  
**HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes**: k.......g'night....one-chan........

* * *

NOTES: Oh, Goddess......fucking formatting. I really, really hate formatting. This chapter was a bitch. sighs In case you didn't get it, HPwGE (not Harry Potter with General Electric, HanyouPrincesswithGoldenEyes.....(forgive the sarcasm, it's 0041 in the morning here...Why I'm even up I don't know..)) is Amaya, and SkyDemon13 is Sora. Simply because I do not know if their names will have any real significance as far as demonic powers (though how I wouldn't know......) I will tell you what they mean: Sora means Sky (there is a Kingdom Hearts joke I know that deals with this.....::gets hit on the head by the taskmaster that is her muse:: okay, okay, back to notes...), and Amaya means Night Rain.  
  
And the reason why this chapter is like this is because I'm an evil little bitch that likes to complain about her computer.  
  
Actually, no. I just hit a inspirational brick wall and decided to do this in accordance with the dregs of creativity left. It's so much easier to write ('cept for the formatting, but I've complained about that enough...) like this. That and the fact that this is what came to me to reveal their not-so-big secret.

* * *

THANK YOU'S (fuck grammar at the second.)  
  
HanyouBabe456: Thanks.....I'm hard on myself though (wich I've heard can be a lot tougher than other people being hard on you). That's why you had to put up with the rant at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Angel384090: ::grins:: I am simply writing Love as I see it. I know for a fact that love isn't all sugar and roses. ::rolls eyes::. Though as far as my rant being funny: I guess it is. :D ::conspiratorialy:: Atleast I didn't threaten them with a virus that spewed insults about their sex life. Though I actually wouldn't do it........ . .

DarkYasha: More people ought to get out there and speak, then. I simply did because this is one of the rare few stories that might actually make it through MY inspection system (wich is alot harder on my stories than it is others...) And as to the fact that our stories are gonna have mistakes in them: Of course they are, we are only human, after all. And that's what I try to achieve with my stories: A humaness that makes it seem more...real, to me. Yes, characters are gonna make mistakes (and even the writers, there are probably several in this chapter alone (wich is kinda intentional, but oh well =3 )). Hell, even the characterization itself is probably going to be a mistake, sometimes. But that's all a part of being one of the members of this wonderful race of HomoSapiens.  
  
::looks up at review thank you's::. Erm, sorry if those were kinda odd- especiall my one to you, DarkYasha (I have something of a corkscrew-yet-one- track mind..::sheepish look::..) ....it's now 0103 in the morning (and if you're curious, I try and run on the American Military Time, centralized to my 'Zone...). I'm in a weird mood. Though Thanks for Reading and Reviewing


End file.
